Black Destiny
by Irishottie
Summary: On a dark night, a young girl is born with a terrific gift, the gift to be able to see in the future, but she was cursed by the Dark Lord Voldermort so that no one would ever believe her. Except for him. So Magdalene lives her life in secrecy until...
1. crystal nightmares

Authors note: This is dedicated to y'all who are in love with Sirius and are extremely mad that J.K. Rowling could even think about killing him off. Disclaimer: It's all Jo's… 

Destiny 

Crystal Nightmares

Magdalene was not an ordinary witch. At birth she was cursed, the curse being that she could foretell the future but no one would ever believe her. Not even her parents. She had to live with this curse all her life and she had to keep it secret. Or people would call her crazy, delusional, or even insane. Sometimes she felt she _was_ insane.

Magdalene was beautiful, even though she didn't know it. Beautiful ripples of raven hair fell gracefully to her back. Her eyes were almond shaped and a dusty brown. Her robes were specially made of the finest black satin, and hugged her figure. Because she kept herself hidden with enchantments and spells, in the past years at Hogwarts so one noticed her budding beauty.

Last night she had a nightmare, a nightmare that forced her to come out of hiding. She could remember the dream so clearly like crystal water falling from a dark storm…

_Fire roared around her home, licking the door and consuming the people inside. She was outside and was being held by the Dark Lord himself as she heard shrieks and terrifying screams from her family inside. She wept for her parents and sister Berry who was only eight. She struggled and choked against the Dark Lords grip, but he only laughed and held her closer, his spider like arms wrapping around her. The dark rain that pelted down did not stop the evil fire ensuing the house. "Please! My sister is only eight! Spare her! She is no threat to you! Kill me instead!" Magdalene screamed at the dark power holding her. "Why should I kill you? Why should you not stay alive and watch your pathetic traitor family die?" He lowered his mouth down to her ear and whispered like a snake would hiss. And he held her tighter as she was forced to watch the magical fire slowly eat away her home and family. _

Magdalene knew it was more than 'just a dream' as her family had said. She wanted to tell someone, but as the curse was an unbreakable curse she knew no one would believe her. Magdalene walked faster. She had to get to the divination tower before the bell rang.

Divination was her favorite class even though it was extremely boring, and she knew her teacher was a fraud. Professor Haroldina Maysee knew her divination and all the aspects of it, but she couldn't actually see in the future or make prophesies of any kind. She was reduced to have them read their signs in her book of horoscopes or occasionally look in the crystal ball, other than that, she would talk about famous Seer's over previous generations. Very boring. She wasn't the only one who was bored in divination, except they were not solemn and quiet like her. The four Marauders; Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were sniggering happily in their usual corner. They were doodling on pieces of scratch parchment and pushing each other around, joking off like usual. Her attention drifted away from them and she just starting to slowly fall asleep, watched Professor Maysee talk and talk and talk. That was before she heard her name, however.

"Magdalene, would you please come here and show us the correct way to read the crystal ball?" Professor Maysee asked absently.

She was shocked, the professor never called on her. So apparently was every one else in the room, she was sure most of them had never noticed her before. "Yes professor," she said quietly. All eyes turned on her including the four maurders who she was sure had never actually seen her. Her black satin robes rustled behind her, and her black raven hair shone silkily as she walked down the stairs to the small table bearing the crystal ball. As she walked past Sirius gaped and James soon forgot his crush on Lily Evans as he stared at her flowing black hair. Even Remus glanced up, but Peter Pettigrew cowered as she walked by, he was plainly scared of her. But James, Remus, and Sirius weren't the only ones who were awed by her. Many of the boys had eyes on her and some of the girls muttered to each other. "Who is she? Wow! Is she new?" Sirius repeated the other girls in the room with a hoarse whisper. Remus shook his head. "She's in Ravenclaw, a sixth year, and her name is Magdalene, but I haven't seen her come out of her shell like this for years." "What do you mean 'come out of her shell?' and how do you know her?" James asked. "I'll explain later" he waved them away. Sirius still couldn't stop staring; there was something about her that was bewitching. Maybe it was the way her hair swayed or the way she spoke like a pure melody. James nudged him, and he looked over to see a smirk playing on his face.

The professor told her to place her hands on the orb and to tell what she saw (if anything). Everything around her melted away as she looked in the ball and concentrated on the white mist that swirled around and around in the ball…

_ A black archway that reeked of death was drawing closer and closer to the edge of the glass. A gaunt man with long black hair that she knew to be the adult Sirius was falling back. A grown Remus Lupin was holding a boy just a couple years younger than her, back, the boy was screaming and he looked incredibly like James Potter. James son. She saw Sirius fall and disappear behind the curtain on the archway. Falling faster and faster he did not emerge. Gone forever._

"NOOOOO!" Magdalene shouted as she stood up from the chair and swiped the ball down towards the ground and it smashed into thousands of pieces but the fragments of the vision remained with the pieces of glass. It was then she saw every ones eyes on her. Concerned, scared, and worrys marred everyone's faces. Magdalene was breathing heavily and said slowly, " I need to go to the hospital wing." Professor Maysee snapped out of it and nodded, "Black, Potter, take her," She said hurriedly. James and Sirius looked at Magdalene who was silently crying. "Of course." James said.

Crystal nightmares pull my heart and thoughts

too pieces. Dreams so real it's hard to break them. I'm awake in the infinite cold. Words come from my heart and soul, but aren't believed. So take me away from here. To a brand new place where I can sing at the top of my lungs, truth doesn't matter and neither do lies. So I'll sing as loudly as I can and everyone will hear. No one sees and no one believes. I'm invisible as air. But my voice will be heard as long as the curse that eclipses my soul will leave. But its still there and when I speak no one can hear.


	2. Sleep and tears

**Authors note: I thought it would be cute to see Sirius and James competing for one girl. It gets pretty interesting, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Jo wrote the story. Jo sold the story. Jo is richer than the effing Queen! And I am poorer than I will ever be. So banish the thought from any of your minds that I have the capacity to make billions from this crappy fan fiction. Thank you and good night.**

Sleep and tears

All three were walking down in the corridor in silence before James ventured to ask if she was all right. She stopped and looked him and Sirius in the eyes. Right then she knew James's fate was the as same as hers and her family. But at least his son would survive. Sadness overwhelmed her she choked on her thoughts. She looked down from the concern in Sirius and James eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I feel terrible. I saw something that no one will ever believe." She whispered. "What did you see?" James asked.

_Your son_is what she wanted to say. "Tell us" Sirius prompted. She looked at him, his elegant black hair falling around his soft grey eyes, his future so closely determined. "You won't believe me." "Try us" James looked so honest and sweet with his reassuring smile. Magdalene wanted so much to confide in him, to tell him about her curse and her dreams which some how always have had death etched all over them. She wanted him to know her story. But she couldn't. She couldn't say anything. The words choked in her mouth, so did real tears. She cried softly. Sirius offered his shoulder while James dug in his pocket and found a handkerchief, he handed it to her while Sirius patted her back. Magdalene hated to cry, she hated her curse, and she didn't want Sirius and James the two most popular boys in school to see her like this. But the tears fell slowly and so did her grief.

Ten minutes later she was in the hospital wing clenching James handkerchief so tightly she felt her fingernails through the fabric. Madame Pompfrey was giving her a dreamless sleep draught and then hurried off to her office to grab a fresh nightgown and a cheer-up potion.

Sirius and James looked at each other, she wasn't crying anymore but she still looked a mess. She was shivering and trembling and slowly rocking back and forth on her toes. She must of seen something horrible if she's this bad. But Sirius couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked with her satin raven hair shrouding her ivory face and silent tears falling from her almond eyes. James was staring to, his eyes lingering on her face, he opened his mouth to say something to Sirius, but Madame Pompfrey was back shooing them out before he could say anything.

Peter, Remus, James, and Sirius were all sitting down in the great hall enjoying their lunch. Magdalene wasn't back but both James and Sirius were watching out for her until Remus spoke. "She's a Seer, you know." They both whipped around when they heard this. "A what!" Exclaimed Sirius. James spewed the pumpkin juice he had just been sipping, all over Remus and the white tablecloth. "A seer" Remus explained calmly while wiping off the juice that James has spewed all over him. "She can foretell the future and make prophesies, but they say that once she tells, no one will believe her. I overheard her parents telling this to Dumbledore in first year. She's helped me in potions quite a bit so that's how I know her, but she's really quiet and she's been hidden all this time, she doesn't talk to anyone much." Remus finished. James and Sirius both lapped in all they could, while Peter Pettigrew cowered in his chair and cringed at all of Remus' words. Remus turned and saw Peter flinching in his rat like way. "What's with you all of a sudden?" Remus asked. "I don't know" he squeaked, his eyes twitching every which way. "I just don't see how you guys like her." Then he bit his lip as soon as he saw the expression on James face. "DON'T SEE HOW WE LIKE HER! SHE'S THE MOST GODDAMNED PRETTY GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL! ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME!" "James calm down!" Remus hissed as the whole hall turned around and stared their way including some of the teachers. Peter cringed back at James explosion. Sirius however, was mute. He was silent throughout the rest of the day while James was even more loud and obnoxious than usual. James lost five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn in transfiguration and another fifteen for killing his potted devils snare that he was supposed to be shrinking. He was in a storming mood when he marched up to Gryffindor tower with Sirius, not even noticing Lily Evans with her beautiful emerald eyes flashing up at him. They reached their dormitories while James flopped on his bed, and Sirius crawled in his. James couldn't explain why Magdalene was affecting him so much. Could she have cast a spell on him? No she didn't. She was just being herself. Any other girl dimmed next to her, even Evans. He shook that out of his mind and tried to focus on Evans. Her red hair and sweet emerald eyes and forceful but bubbly personality brought squirms to his stomach. He loved Lily, but there was something about Magdalene that was amazing. She was so quiet and sweet, her eyes reflected sadness and James didn't want to anything but hug her and let her cry. She was also beautiful too beautiful. Her satin raven hair flowed like black sunshine down her back and around her face. Her lips were the sweetest pink and had a slight tremble when crying, but still beautiful. And he slowly was about to drift away before Sirius interrupted his thoughts with a question. "Are you set after her then?"

James was stunned. He never thought of _dating_ her. Just to simply fall in love with her. Then a thought came to him, what if Sirius liked her?

"I don't know, maybe." He said. Sirius was silent. Too silent. "Well, goodnight then" Sirius said quietly.

Dreams to Sirius were normal, never anything to frightening. Lots of times he had nightmares but nothing prophetic. This dream was different however…

_She stood at the entrance of Hogwarts, and her smile was wide and her eyes sparkling. She was wearing a shimmering purple dress that hugged her slim curves. Her hair flew around her in a thick curtain of a black rippling mass that whirled with the wind. She was so incredibly wonderful. Just everything about her made him speechless. Then a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them. Causing him to trip and fall backwards farther and farther. He fell back away from the lightning and away from Magdalene, and was falling back into a dark wormhole that he couldn't escape. He saw one last tear that flew across her cheek as she reached out a hand to grab him. But it was too late, far to late. _


	3. giggles aren't meant for breakfast

**Authors note: The reason Magdalene is so cheery in this section is because mostly of the Cheer-up Potion that Madame Pompfrey gives her, and also because she wants to be 'normal'.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not rich, and this story is still all Jo's.**

Giggles aren't meant for breakfast

Magdalene woke from her slumber, the sun was peeking through the windows and reaching out and warming her toes. She smiled and shook out her satin curtain of hair while climbing out of the hospital wing bed and slowly getting dressed in her jeans and a purple formfitting sweater that Madame Pompfrey had laid out the night before. She stuck her feet into her trainers then pulled her ordinary black set of robes around her shoulders. She hadn't felt this good in years, even the dream about her house on fire and Sirius falling through the archway didn't affect her. She just wanted to be normal and not hidden any more. She skipped the stairs down to the great hall two steps at a time. Her hair was flying behind her as she ran towards the Gryffindor table instead of melting into the Ravenclaw table like usual. She saw Sirius staring at his empty plate and James and Peter were eating heartily while Remus was sipping orange juice and reading the Daily Prophet. She slowed down a little bit and sat across from them. Taking them all by surprise.

James for the second time in two days spewed his pumpkin juice _and_ his breakfast all over the table nearly missing her by centimeters. She laughed for the first time in years, causing a melodic ring to sound through the great hall. Remus looked up at her, slightly surprised and awed. He had never heard her laugh before, and he knew her better than any one else in the whole school. James looked sheepish and embarrassed while Sirius continued to stare at his plate. Peter however, cringed, and backed away as far as possible from Magdalene. "I never got the chance to properly thank you for helping me, so thank you." She said softly to both Sirius and James. James face brightened as she said this and replied, "No problem. And sorry about the mess." He said as he blotted out the juice with a napkin, "It's fine" she giggled softly which made his heart skip at least three beats. Sirius was still staring at his plate until she softly whispered his name, "Sirius." He looked up and met her big brown eyes. She put her hand on his and smiled so sweetly "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you and James. I want you to know how incredibly grateful I am." Sirius forced a smile, his gray eyes flashing painfully, "No problem, it was a pleasure helping you." He said dully. Magdalene saw the pain in his eyes and wanting to help, asked if he would walk with her. James stiffened at this. Was he _jealous_? Over his best friend? His heart plunged. "You can come too James" Magdalene said softly. James brightened. A cocky smile resumed on his face and when she looked in his eyes, he inwardly blushed. " I'd love to come," he said. But Sirius was still staring at his plate and refused to look up.

"C'mon it's a Saturday and it's beautiful out! Please, will you do it for me?" she asked sweetly. Sirius looked up into the eyes he had both been wanting to see and dreading to see all night, he wanted her so much! He wanted her to cut the happy attitude that was completely bogus. He wanted her to be herself, or at least the girl he saw yesterday. The quiet ice raven with the sad eyes was obviously not this happy, bouncy, energetic, girl he saw in front of him. Where was she? The girl he saw in his dream with the beautiful triumphant look and poise was not this bubbly annoying kid he saw in front of him. As if answer to his thoughts she smiled a sad smile with her eyes gleaming thousands of unwept tears that needed to be shed, thousands of things that needed to be told and believed. She needed a lot more than just a hug and a handkerchief. He wanted so desperately to believe what she had to say.

"No. Go with James. I have homework to finish."

Remus looked at him curiously, Sirius never put homework before a girl.

Magdalene looked a little miffed, but smiled and said, "I hope you get it done in time." She got up and followed James out to the grounds with one last wave back towards the Gryffindor table.

James did all the talking while Magdalene listened. They were by the great lake watching the giant squid glide lazily across the water. She watched it glide in and out of the water the sun warmed her and she was feeling blissfully comfortable sitting next to James and soaking in the sun.

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" asked James curiously.

"I've been around, I just don't want people to see… to see what I see."

"And, what exactly do you see?" James countered with a cocky grin.

Magdalene didn't return the grin. She just stared solemnly at the lake, scenes passed before her eyes. Not necessarily horrible scenes, just sad; life passing on to the unknown, or a song that has finished into silence. Despite the warm sunshine, shivers ran up her spine, and ice pricked uncomfortably like slivers inside of her. She cast her eyes down and away from James.

James sensed what was wrong and immediately regretted his question.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't of…" James started.

Magdalene stared defiantly at the shimmering Great Lake, she wouldn't cry or be brought out of the lull of deception she found her self wrapped up in.

"Forget it. Was there something else you wanted to say?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah… umm…" Why was he blushing? The normal cockiness that usually took over didn't. He was floundering in a deep sense of regret for hurting her, and also floundering in embarrassment for making himself looking like a big stupid git. WHY?

"James?"

No time for Whys now. Recovering quickly he shook his completely messed up thoughts around in his head before asking, "I was wondering. Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Just us I mean. I think you're wonderful, and I would love for a chance to get to know you better."

Magdalene sighed and looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet around in the warm grass.

"If your up to the task, that is." He said smugly as he leaned over and started to tickle her. The sad frown on her face gave into giggles and her whole face lit up in laughter.

"All…right…I'll go…" She gasped in between the giggles and laughter James forced upon her.

He stopped and then gave her a warm smile that sent her a feeling of contentment tingling through her body.

"I can't wait." He said sweetly. 


	4. rain and roses

**Authors note:  Don't worry! I'm not messing with James fate! He's doomed to an eternal love with Lily Evans, and unfortunately 4 you guys & gals, I can't mess with that! (Even though I wish I could!)**

**Disclaimer: Are you rich yet? Is what many people ask me now a days. **

**The answer is simply this: Do you see me wearing solid gold shoes or a diamond- studded wristwatch? Do you see a bright red Ferrari anywhere with my name on it? No you don't. If you do, I'm truly sorry BUT YOU NEED YOUR EYES CHECKED!  **

Sweet and Sour. Rain and Roses.

James was waiting impatiently for Magdalene to show up. The Great Hall was pretty much empty and he didn't see her anywhere.

"JAMES! JAMES! James! C'mon I know you aren't that deaf!"

James turned around on the third call and winced, Amy Whistle, probably the most annoying girl in the history of Hogwarts, was running towards him.

Her arms were outstretched and her big boxy glasses bounced up and down on the bridge of her overly large nose while she ran. Her straw colored hair was swept into two very messy braids, her shoes were untied, and James thought he saw something very long and green sticking out of her left nostril.

"Jamey! Jamey-poo! My snugly, woogly, angel-bottoms, my lovey dovey! You know you want to help me with my extremely fun, advanced runes essay!" She squealed in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

When James didn't budge, she decided to try another tactic, "GET OVER HERE! YOU BANNANA NUTTER, LOONY GOOSE, FLAT TOOTHED, NO GOOD SLUG GLUG! DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU! YOU LOUSY—"

"Hey Amy! What's up?" Shouted a voice behind her. Much to James relief and horror Amy whirled around to the unexpecting, unknowing, and obviously clueless person behind her. To bad that person was Magdalene.

"Oh, its you. What are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin everyone's fun by standing here sulking in the hallways with your stupid know-it-all attitude? What do you think you'll gain by that, freak?" Amy asked her in a snooty 'I'm-the-Queen-now-bow-down-and-worship-me' kind of voice.

James immediately bristled and took a step over to Magdalene, his wand drawn just in case, but Magdalene flashed him a look saying: 'I can handle this'. James stepped back, but stayed on the alert.

Magdalene shook her newly curled hair over her shoulder, and coolly looked down at the smug but extremely short Amy. "You could scare any girl here, with your extremely dorky glasses and attitude bigger that yourself, it's just to bad you don't scare me." Magdalene said coolly and then walked towards James totally ignoring the dumbfounded expression on Amy's pug nosed features.

A secret smile spread on Magdalene's face as she linked arms with James and sauntered out into the bright sunshine.

"Do you want to go into Hogsmeade?" James asked absently while staring fixedly at her black mass of curls.

"Isn't that where we're headed?" Magdalene giggled. James smacked his hand onto his head. "Right… I just… meant…." He was making a fool of himself all over again. He chuckled nervously, "I meant… do you want to head over to Honey Dukes and stock up on candy?"

She smiled, "what's your favorite kind of candy?"

"Vampire pops most definitely."

"Vampire pops? Is there something your not telling me?" Magdalene grinned.

"Umm… yeah, I'm a blood sucking vampire looking for beautiful girls necks to bite and suck. And as your beautiful I might as well start with you." He said cockily while tickling her again.

Magdalene burst out in sunlit laughter as his tickles brought her back up into the clouds and sweet blue sky.

"No… I don't like vampire pops, but I love Chocoballs and Bertie Bots. You?"

"Bon Bon's."

"What? Are they foreign?"

Magdalene smiled. "No. They are a muggle candy, and very delicious."

"Same difference" James smirked. "Hey!" Magdalene countered playfully.

"C'mon we're here." James said as he pulled her into Honey Dukes.

Magdalene gazed in wonder at all of the rows and rows of candy and sweets piled to the ceiling. She grabbed a bright colorful lollipop off one of the shelves. "This looks good." She said to James. "Sure I'll buy it for you" "Are you sure?" "No problem, I'm going to get these for myself," he said as he piled a stack of colorful candy's and sweets into his arms. "Lets go pay for these."

Later on they exited the shop, arms filled with multi-colored packages and bright boxes filled with sweet candy.

"Fancy a butter beer?" James asked. "Love one." "Good."

Walking on the muddy road that was still filled with ruts and puddles from the September rains.

"My trainers are soaked!" Laughed Magdalene as she picked up her squelchy shoes off the muddy ground. James smiled and then handed her all the packages he was holding then swung his arms under her and picked her up off the ground.

"What are you doing!" Magdalene squealed. "You said your trainers were wet so I'm going to have to carry you." James grinned as he held her up over the mud. "Don't drop me whatever you do!" She shrieked as she wrapped her arms behind his neck. "Yeah! I wouldn't want to get the candy dirty now would I?" James teased. "You'd rather let me get muddy over the sweets!" She scorned. "Well, why not?" He asked tauntingly. Magdalene opened and the closed her mouth with a snap. James laughed out loud all the way until they reached the three broomsticks.

They sat down in cozy corner and James got up to get some butter beers while Magdalene shook out her raven hair.

A couple of big men dressed in billowing black robes came up behind her holding pints of fire-whisky and ale. "'Lo darling, you mind if we sit 'ere do you? --HIC--you know you want to--HIC--give up on the weak laddie like that over there. He not—HIC—strong like we are. A pretty girl like yourself don't deserve the likes of him—HICCUP—your to pretty." One of them hiccupped loudly as he said this and plopped himself down next to her. The other two men stood behind her chair and moved their hands on her shoulders as the one sitting down moves his shaky hands up her robes.

Magdalene looked franticly about for help. She had picked the most isolated table, it was hidden in shadow, and it became agonizingly clear that no one could hear or see her. The man with the fat blubbery hands was slowly making their way up her shirt. His fat leering lips and red face were coming closer. Magdalene struggled back as far she could before….

**BONG!**

The man with the fat head was fully smacked on the back of the head with what looked like a very heavy charcoal frying pan.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! YOU INSULENT PIG! YOU AND YOUR MATES WILL SPEND TIME IN AZCABAN FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS! I DON'T CARE WHO THE BLOODLY HELL YOU ARE! BUT YOUR NOT TO COME BACK IN 'ERE IF YE VALUE YOUR LIFE."

Magdalene opened her eyes and saw a red-faced girl just a little older than her brandishing a thick and heavy frying pan the size of a dragon's head.

Magdalene looked up gratefully at the girl, her hair was long, red and curly and bounced on her shoulders as she yelled.

"C'mon-HIC-Katie-HIC-we jus' havin' a bit-HIC-o'fun." The fat man said behind Magdalene. "Bull! You'll be having more fun in Azkaban with the dementors! So get the f---- out of here!" She flushed angrily brandishing the frying pan. The man eyed the pan warily and then backed out with his hands up "We didn't mean any trouble!" "Yeah right! If I EVER see you in the place again I'll sick the dementors on you! SO GIT!" The fat men quickly turned and ran as fast their blubbery bodies could carry them.

"You okay?" Katie asked Magdalene quietly. Magdalene shuddered, "Who were they?" "Them? Those no good for nothing louts!" Katie screeched. "You be better off not knowing them. Except they're stealing my aunts money by threatening about you-know-who bursting in here and taking everything she owns, including me…. I'm a squib you know," she added in a whisper. "Its hard for me to do magic so I have to fend for myself against all those brutes, but my frying pan is well known." She smiled briefly before turning to Magdalene. "'M going to get you chocolate and a butter beer, maybe a blanket as well." "Don't worry I'll be right back…are you all alone?" Magdalene shook her head weakly, "James… he's getting a butter beer"…

"JAMES POTTER! WHAT A COWARD TO LEAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND OUT HERE ALONE! I'm gonna be right back!" Katie stormed off brandishing her frying pan high in the air swinging it wildly over people's heads and shouting out random words that reminded her of...never mind.

Katie soon came back lugging James in tow by the ear. "Don't you dare! Ever! Leave her alone again! Or I'm going to sic Remus on you. YES! I know about Remus. I haven't lived by the shrieking shack for long enough to not know what's going on! Don't look at me like that James, or I'll smack you upside your head!" Katie was shouting loud enough to send the whole place crashing down over their heads. "Now get over there and comfort her!" Throwing James over towards Magdalene and chucked the frying pan after him. James quickly ducked just in time as mammoth pan flew over his head. Katie stormed off again her whole face red and livid.

Magdalene would of laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

James came rushing towards her, he was out of breath and sweaty, his hair was ruffled and his tie that he was wearing was askew. He held two half empty butter beer bottles that were sloshing all over the place. He threw himself down on a chair next to her, "are you okay…'m really sorry…came 's soon as I head…I'm mean heard… sorry." "I'm okay I just…" Katie came back with a blanket that she soon covered Magdalene with. She gave James a dark scowl, shook her full head of hair, and stalked off muttering as she went. "Thanks!" Magdalene called after her, but Katie just kept walking off muttering epithets as she went. "Lets go… C'mon James I'm tired" she said shakily as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Right… here… let me help you." James said and two minutes later they were caught in a soft drizzle outside the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm sorry." James sighed shuffling his feet and looking at the water filled puddles and mud. "I wouldn't of left you alone… I'm just so completely stupid… err…I'm not good with apologies."

"Why? Because you never had anyone to apologize to before?" Teased Magdalene. "No! I just…" "Shhhh" Magdalene whispered holding a finger to his lips. "Its okay… I don't care. It'll be all right… I'm okay… at least for now so don't worry."

James was immensely relieved, and he couldn't stop gazing down into her eyes, she was so beautiful! He bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head so he got her hair instead. "Err…" James was confused and a bit hurt. That was the first time a girl had ever refused to kiss him! Magdalene turned around and they walked back slowly in silence.

In a mute effort to make up for the kiss that was rejected, James waved his wand and conjured a beautiful purple rose that he placed in her hair that matched her purple lacy top perfectly. "There's a lot more roses and flowers where that came from if you'll forgive me." He asked sweetly. She looked up at him and gave him a quizzical look "I don't need roses to forgive you but…" She smiled, "I guess." She patted is hair to his complete befuddlement and amusement and walked slowly back with him to the castle.


	5. Sweet kisses under the stars

Later that night Magdalene was sitting in her dormitory brushing her long thick hair until it shone resiliently. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but she didn't move. Normally she would retreat to her bed and pull the hangings closed and would stay hidden until all the other girls were asleep. Not tonight however.

"She is such a freak!"

" I know! She thinks she can just come out and shake out her stupid hair and every boy in this school will look at her."

"Who _is _she to think she can just take two of the best-looking boys in the school! I mean James is one thing. But Sirius! How many girls have looked at him and wanted him? And how many girls has he actually staid truthful too?"

" She had to have cast a love spell, because I know James was in love with Lily Evans."

" Is Lily that Gryffindor with those green eyes? The one who keeps spurning James?"

"Yeah but---"

The girls had reached the dormitory and stared open agape at Magdalene who ran from the dormitory her hair rippling after her.

"Wait!" One of the girls yelled at her, but Magdalene couldn't stop. Her feet flew as she ran down corridors and stairs, if anyone had seen her they would of sworn that she was a phantom gliding across the halls to the unknown. So she ran until she reached the Great Lake on the outside of Hogwarts.

Out of breath and crying silently she stopped and gazed around her. The Great Lake never seemed so beautiful! The lake glimmered like crushed diamonds had been dusted over the water, and the full moon rippled and played with the waves, and the water never looked more inviting. She stripped of her robes and the clothes underneath to reveal only her black satin bra and underwear.

She paused for only a second before she dove into the icy cold depths of the lake. Swimming had never felt so good! She dove and twirled underwater like there was no tomorrow. Gliding under the waves like a dolphin was certainly a lot better than crying on a muddy piece of ground. Magdalene emerged to the surface to see a figure approaching from the darkness. The figure came closer and closer, and fear jabbed deep in her heart, she knew it was impossible but she couldn't help but think that it was the Dark Lord coming for her. The figure came into the moonlight and she saw it was Sirius. Her heart skipped a beat, as he came closer. His dark elegant hair hung just past his grey eyes, and he wore a smile that made something inside of her twist.

"It's a bit cold to be swimming, don't you think?" He asked being a tad bit flirty.

"Its not cold at all." Magdalene lied. Sirius watched the water for a second before stripping to his boxers and silently gliding in the water towards her. He was shivering, but obviously not trying to let on that he was freezing. She laughed and splashed the moonlit water towards him, "Hey!" he yelled.

"Get over here!" Sirius demanded with a pretend angry look etched onto his face.

"What if I don't want to?" Asked Magdalene with a phony cocky grin plastered on full blast. "Fine I'll come after you!" He grinned as he splashed towards her. She gave a shriek as she splashed him over and over again with the freezing water, but that didn't even deter him. She tried swimming away before he caught her around the middle and all of her shrieking and giggles subsided as he drew her in closer to him. She took a nervous breath as he held her just a distance away from him, just close enough to feel him and yet far away enough to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes were so damn pretty he thought. They were like two black opals with shimmering stars set in the middle. A lock of wet hair was temptingly positioned across her cheek. He brushed it aside with a tender caress of his hand. She shivered at the touch and somehow Sirius didn't think it was the water that was making her shiver like this.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked her softly.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about your life, tell me about you, and who you are. Tell me the things that you have never told anyone, tell me."

"If I tell you. You wouldn't believe me."

"How do you know I won't believe you if you haven't even told me yet?"

Sirius asked her while looking deep in her eyes. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to be the first one that she ever said anything to. He needed her to spill her secrets and let them go. He wished to help her, and in order to let him to let him do that she needed to open up to him.

Tears gushed down her cheeks as she fought every impulse to tell him. She longed to curl up in her ball and be quiet and not say anything. She gritted her teeth as the words fought to pour out. She longed to hug Sirius and to tell him everything, but she couldn't do it.

"Magdalene, you have a fire inside of you that is waiting to melt the ice that has reached inside of your heart. Its small, but it burns. It could bring you back to life and melt the ice that surrounds you. If only you would just let it. If you didn't have that fire, or that sparkling star inside of you the curse that you have weighted so heavily against you, could kill! You have to live Magdalene, you have to say something, and accept the help of others, or you have no hope."

Magdalene looked fearful as Sirius said all this, yet she felt a spark of hope inside her, something burning waiting to flare up into an explosion of light and warmth. Her iced eyes and glazed heart had felt numb and cold all these years. She was longing to break free from all of it. Sirius was right here and right now, he wasn't dead in the future yet. She felt such a surge of gratitude towards Sirius that she leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sirius was taken aback but was secretly pleased. He smiled faintly and just about to bend down for another kiss before, "Sirius! Moony is transforming! He needs us!" James shouted over to him from by the lakes bank. Sirius cursed as he looked up at the full moon that never until this moment looked more ominous. "I have to go! Moo- I mean Remus needs me." Magdalene looked scared and a bit confused. "What I don't under-" but before she could finish her sentence Sirius had waded out of the water and grabbed his clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder. And ran as fast as he could with James up the knoll and towards the whomping willow and then vanished from sight.

Magdalene was now alone in the freezing Great Lake shivering her butt off. The wind chilled her even more and she was soon scared of the unexplained ripples that went around her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and waded back towards land. She changed back into her damp jeans and sweater and was thankful for the Hogwarts robes that encompassed her shivering frame. She slowly marched back up to the giant Hogwarts castle that welcomed her.

She trudged back up to her dorm; mercifully the other girls were quiet if not asleep. She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail and changed into her PJs then crashed in her bed pulling the covers up over her chin. Drifting slowly away she just realized how much she wanted peace, a simple dreamless peace…

_She was back at her house again, except it was day. And her house wasn't on fire. There was nothing left but ashes scattered around the charred ground. The Dark Lord was standing in the middle of it all laughing like the maniac he was. She wanted to run, but her feet were stuck to the ground. The Dark Lord glided towards her, his cat like eyes watching her. She struggled but couldn't budge, she flinched when he took his pale spidery hands and stroked her face with a single finger. She shivered and he smiled, a huge ghastly grin that reminded her of the living dead. "I was going to kill you. But, I think you would serve me better alive." He whispered in a snakes hiss. Immediately she knew that he was only keeping her alive for her seer abilities. "You won't believe anything I tell you!" She shouted defiantly towards him. He laughed his crazy laugh as he stroked her cheek again and again. "Of course I'll believe you. I was the one who gave you your curse in the first place. And only I can take it off. It was not intended as a punishment. Oh no, I merely didn't anyone to find out the secrets that you see through your visions and dreams. Only I have access to that regiment of your mind, and when you've told me your secrets… Well," he said as he ran his hand through her hair. " You might have other uses," he leered. _

"_I'd rather die!" She snarled up at him. "That can be arranged," he whispered coldly. While running his finger up her back and causing her to shiver. "You would have been great as my mistress, its just to bad you've chosen death."_

"_There are worse things than death my Lord," she spat. _

"_Your wrong! There is nothing worse then death, and you are soon to find out." He hissed._

"I can't believe you were snogging her! She's my girlfriend!" James bellowed jealously across the Gryffindor common room.

"She kissed me!" Sirius retorted.

"I don't bloody care who was snogging who! Its enough that you did it!"

"Prongs…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only friends can call me that! And your no friend you backstabbing traitor!"

"James, listen."

"WHY SHOULD I!"

"Because your not in love with her!"

"And how do you BLOODY know that!"

"She's different James. She isn't any other girl to be messed around with! She isn't like any of the other girls in this school, or any school, muggle or magical. She isn't like Evans or-"

"Don't you dare bring Lily into this!" James snarled angrily.

"WHY NOT? You treat her just like you treat Magdalene. Like a toy to be played with! When you're bored with them you throw them away!"

"You should talk! What about all the other girls you go through!"

"She's different."

"I KNOW! That's why-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Sirius bellowed, his usual quiet self evaporated into ripples of indignation and anger. He towered over James, and his grey eyes flashed like lightning. Bringing James back to earth, and back to reality.

"Wake up James! She isn't like any of us. She's completely different, she's seen horrors we could to never even imagine! How do I know? I've seen them in her eyes, she knows our futures, and she knows them all to well. And whatever they are, they aren't good."

Sirius breathed heavily as he said this, his grey eyes boring holes into James hazel ones.

James didn't flinch, and he didn't back down. He was not giving Sirius the satisfaction of giving up the last stand. Without a word except one cold hard stare that seemed to last an eternity. James turned his back on Sirius and slowly climbed up the stairs to the dormitory.


End file.
